Housemate
by Hisoka16xx
Summary: Kuroko is urgently looking for a new housemate to help pay rent. What he gets is a handsome young man with a very young child troubled by past events that will soon come back to haunt them. Can he overcome his fears and confront his tormentors? Can Kuroko be strong and support them? Will Aomine keep his anger under control and will the others hold back when the truth is revealed?


Housemates

Kuroko needed a new housemate. His best friend; Ogiwara, had to leave for a job in America and he was down one person for the rent. He was already living with five others with well paid jobs but he needed another to help pay off the rent. He wasn't going to ask his friends to pay more than what they were paying. They were already paying three hundred a month so bunking it up to four or even five hundred was asking them too much. The house they were living in was like a mansion with a big drive that had three parking spaces left and right. It had a grey like colour with cream wooden porch that stretched from left to right. So far there were only five cars occupying the spaces. One day Kuroko sat down at the computer in his large pale blue walled room with white interior and bed and wooden flooring. He began to type up an advertisement for housemate. He jotted down the details and location. Kuroko often liked to do interviews with them just to make sure they were legit. He would put it up in the window of the corner shop that allows advertisement on his way to work.

Kuroko was twenty one and worked for a nursery called 'Little Sprouts' five days a week. He would work eight till four every day and gain seven pounds an hour. He loved working with children and hope that one day he will have a child of his own. He parked outside the corner shop and exited his small grey KA. He greeted the shopkeeper before sticking the noticed on the window and left. He climbed back in the car and drove off to work. He parked in the small car park for the staff and climbed back out again and locking the car. He was dress in a pale blue buttoned shirt, dark blue jeans and white shoes. He brought a small black bag that contained his lunch and as he walked into the one floor building he hung it up on the coat pegs and then took the white apron next to it. After knotting it behind his back he proceeded through the small corridor to the first sliding doors. The room was bright yellow and wooden floor with colourful rugs and mats around. Near the front of the room were circular tables with chairs around them. On the far side were play areas with toys and games. On the walls were kids drawings, staff colourful rules and designs were dotted around. Kuroko, together with his co-worker and friend, Momoi Satsuki were in charge of this room where the kids played. They looked after the younger children ranging from two months to three years. Together they would teach music and art on Tuesdays and Thursdays and Mondays consisted of child development. For that they would use methods to help children develop their social skills and bounding. The session only lasted for a couple of hours but it was only done once a week with Momoi in another room for those that were old enough to understand such as one to three years.

Today was Wednesday which meant that the children would play all day inside and outside on the nursery on the campus. He walked into the room he had cleaned the day before. He had an hour until the children came. He heard the door open again and in came Momoi. She had her long pink hair tied, a white short sleeved blouse, black trousers and shoes.

"Morning Testu-kun." She smiled.

"Morning Momoi-san." Kuroko greeted back.

"I heard Ogiwara-kun left a few days ago. Have you been looking?" she asked.

"I placed an advertisement in the corner shop window this morning. I can't really tell the others to bunk their rent. It was urgent."

"I understand and money is tight for you. When did you find out about that?"

"Ogiwara? He only told me a week ago. It was sudden news and even he found it sudden but I guess he was needed. I don't blame him but I was annoyed when he told me." Kuroko admitted.

"I hope someone gets back to you soon." She said.

"I hope so."

The room filled with children happily playing with toys, some were sat at the table drawing or making things with Momoi. Kuroko was keeping an eye on the children whilst having a four month old baby lying on the table in front of him. He rattled the toys gently with it hearing the baby laugh and giggle. He watched it trying to grab the toy. When it Kuroko brought it down towards it so he could properly hold it and hug. Kuroko stroked his finger on the child's smooth and soft cheek. He smiled to himself as he watched the smiling baby play with the toy. This was something he wanted in life. A young baby to look after.

Lunch time came and the children were all sat round the tables and eating their packed lunches their parents had made them. Kuroko was sat with the baby on a table with other children as well as the Momoi on another. Suddenly he felt his pocket vibrate. Kuroko spotted eating and pulled out his phone. It was a series of numbers with no ID. He pressed the green button and placed the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

" _Is this Kuroko Testuya?"_

The voice sounded very handsome and deep. He felt his heart twang in his chest.

"Speaking."

" _I'm phoning about the enquiry of a housemate."_

Kuroko eyes widened slightly and looked over to Momoi who was assisting a young one in eating some food. "Could you hang on a minute?" he asked before removing his phone and walking over to the female. "I've gotta take this call."

"I'll be fine." She smiled.

Kuroko walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. "Sorry about that. I'm at work at the moment but I can spar five minutes."

" _I won't keep you long. I'm a working man look for accommodation. Paying the rent is an issue for me so can we meet up. You said you would interview an enquiry."_

"Are you free tonight?" Kuroko asked. He was that desperate that he needed someone straight away before the rent was due. They had one week before it had to be paid.

" _I can meet tonight. Where?"_

"Are you familiar with Maji Burger?" he asked.

" _Yes."_

"We'll meet at half four. I finish at four so I'll meet you there."

With the guy agreeing Kuroko hung up. He sighed with relief. This person could be what he needed in the house. They seemed confident and willing to pay the amount. But would he get on with his friends. This was just a bit much right now but at least someone replied straight away. He sighed before heading back into the room.

Three o'clock came along and the children were all picked up by their parents. Most of them had gone by half three. Momoi was left looking after the remaining children while Kuroko cleaned up the room. When he was done he hung his apron up and picked up his bag and left. He watched Momoi drive her white Honda Jazz out of the car park while he walked to his KA. He started the engine and made his way to Maji Burger. The fast food place was only fifteen minutes away. Anyway he parked and realized that he was a hit early so he ordered his favourite vanilla milkshake and then taking a seat by the window and casually watched people walking by. He then realized that they never specified who looked like what. He picked up his phone and texted the number about his description. He sat and waited.

About ten minutes later a black Hyundai I10 arrived and parked. His eyes watched as a bright red head climbed out of the car. His body was slim and fit. He was dressed in a white open shirt with a black top underneath, grey trousers and black shoes. Kuroko watched him walk in. he must have gotten the text because the male came straight to him when he saw him.

"Kuroko Testuya." The red haired said as he took a seat opposite him. He held out his hand with a small smile. "Akashi Seijuro." Kuroko took his hand and happily shook it.

"Hello, Akashi. I take it you're wanting to accept the terms of the advertisement." He watched the red head nodded. "Ok, right now there are five other occupants currently living there and I just want to make sure you're ok with all that."

"I don't mind. I work quite a bit but I've been looking for accommodations for a while now. I was hoping this could help me out. Just one question….how big are the bedrooms?" Akashi asked.

"Well, they're fairly spacious so if a room needs decorating then two or even three people can fit. Why do you want to know that?" Kuroko asked. "That's if you don't mind my asking."

"No, how should I put this…." Kuroko could feel the uneasiness coming from the red head.

"If you have a certain request I'd like to hear it." Kuroko said with a smile, hoping to make things easier for Akashi to speak.

Akashi sighed. "The thing is, I have an eighteen month old daughter." he saw Kuroko's eyes widen slightly. "It's been difficult for me to find a place with a young child."

"Where is she now, Akashi?" Kuroko was slightly concerned as to why a baby was not with its parent.

"She's with Tanaka, someone I've known and trust with my life. He was my childminder and now he looks after my daughter when I'm at work. We've been staying in a hotel while I've been searching. No renting allows her to stay because they consider her a danger to the property." Akashi explained.

"What happen to the mother of the child?"

"I am the mother of the child." Akashi looked down. "You've heard of intersex haven't you?" he looked at the teal head and saw a nod. "That should explain it then. Her father is not around and my family won't tolerate a child out of wedlock."

"I'm sorry to hear that. If it makes you feel better, I'd quite like to see your daughter." He watched sudden shock take Akashi's face. "I work in a nursery and I love children. I don't think a child is going to mess anything up in the house." He saw the look of happiness and relief in Akashi's face now. "I'll accept her, the room you'll have is big enough for a cot." Kuroko smiled.

"Thank you." Akashi smiled back.

"Now then, the next topic. Cars, I have statement that allows me to drive your cars since I am the landlord in some sort of way." Kuroko scratched his head. "I've taken note if your car but is there anything you want to add?"

"Yes, I'm currently going through car deals. I'm selling the car I have and arrange for a new one to take its place. I'm expecting it in a couple of weeks from now."

"Is it all paid for?"

"Yes, I'm just expecting."

"Cool, where do you work and how much income do you earn?"

"I use to work as a manager for my father's company, it was too stressful so I worked as a shelf stacker in the local supermarket. I fell pregnant and quit. I now currently work in a bar serving drinks."

"Whoa, how long are your hours?"

"Well, I'm full time so I work twelve till ten. I know its long hours with a child but I needed the money and Tanaka was kind enough to look after my daughter for me." Kuroko could see the disappointment in Akashi's eyes.

"You have it rough, could you cut your hours when you live with us. That way things will simmer down for you and you can take the time to look after your daughter. Do you get paid weekly?" Kuroko asked and Akashi nodded. "If its weekly then you could work twelve till seven. But then again what time does the bar open?"

"Well, it opens at nine but alcohol isn't allowed to be served until twelve. It closes about midnight."

"Could you do a morning shift? So like, nine till four or five." Kuroko suggested.

"I could. I'll talk to my boss tomorrow." Akashi nodded.

Kuroko could see the hesitation in Akashi's red orbs. He stopped him before he could speak. "Don't worry, you are the new occupant. I've decided to take down the advertisement in the window and I'll have you move in. I don't want you to worry about anything. I will have the room suitable for you and your daughter. I will provide a cot for you but if anything breaks you will pay for a replacement."

"I understand, but, are you sure you want to go out of your way just for me?" Akashi asked. He wasn't sure about this agreement. He could provide for himself but to have someone offering to do it for him made him slightly uncomfortable. He did want to be mean in anyway but it was his daughter and was going to make sure she was safe in the house.

"Don't worry Akashi. I'll have everything ready for you. Is it ok for you move in next couple of days?"

"To me that's fine, I can't keep paying the hotel bill any longer and my daughter is getting restless."

"May I ask, what's your daughter's name?"

"Akashi Yuzuyu."

"Yuzuyu-kun. That's a pretty name."

"She's a pretty girl."

"I'll look forward to meeting her."

* * *

"So explain to me again, why are we completely re-designing the room?" Aomine said as he leaned on the door frame to the room that was soon to have Akashi and his daughter sleeping in. He was shirtless and had black trousers and socks on. He, like other of his house, were unsure of what Kuroko was up to. He came home and briefly told them that the rent had been sorted and they needed to re-design Ogiwara's room. Although the others are at work and only Aomine had the day off. Kuroko wanted him to do the heavy lifting and DIY.

Kuroko had already had plans for the room. The colour of the walls were to be a pale lilac, the base of the double bed was to be white, the floor of a white soft carpet. The wardrobe, desk and bathroom were completely white and the bed sheets were of the same colour as the walls. Although this is sort of like a girl's room if you think about it but the most of the rooms are either lilac, pale blue or yellow. Kuroko thought this would be perfect for a single parent and young child.

Thinking about it, Kuroko never asked Akashi about his other half. He wondered if they ever had a good relationship, split or he died. It must have been good enough for Yuzuyu to be here. He could see why the other guy wanted to do him. When Kuroko first looked at him, he found him fit and amusing. He spoke with emotion and he seemed very kind. He had a well-paid job and child to look after. Kuroko hoped that he could lighten the load and have the others look after Yuzuyu while Akashi is working. After having thought this, Kuroko wanted to get to know Akashi a lot more. He wanted to know his life story. He wanted to get in his life.

While Aomine was left move stuff out of the room, Kuroko had borrowed his car; white 2014 Renault Clio to go to a retail park and have a look at baby stuff. Akashi didn't need a pushchair because he would already have one so he looked at cots. He wanted one that looked good in the room of his design. He found a white wooden one with bars. It was solid wood and he pressed down on the mattress. It was soft and bouncy. Perfect for a small child. It cost a hundred and eighty but he didn't mind paying for it. It was his job to make sure that his new arrival was comfortable. He did this with the others so it was uncommon. He got the employee hold the cot for him while he looked at child gates. He didn't want the child to fall down the stairs and climb up them. He brought a couple for just the stairs. When he got to the till he paid for them both and put them in the car. When he got back he set Aomine on the child gates for the stairs while he painted the room. It took most of the day and Akashi was arriving tomorrow evening so this gave them more time.

The next day, Aomine had gone to work but had set the cot up before he went to bed, Kuroko moved the cot in and manage to get the room settle and ready. The head of the bed was near the door and was placed in the middle. The sheets tightly tucked in and the white pillows plumped nicely. The soft carpet was like walking on feathers, the wardrobe was directly opposite the door with the desk next to it with a chair. The bathroom was on the opposite side of the room and a night stand was on the left side of the bed. Kuroko had placed the cot diagonally in the spacious room between the door and wardrobe. The cot was just surrounded by space. Looking at the room, Kuroko was proud and he just hoped that Akashi would love it too.

It was drawing late and Akashi wasn't going to arrive until seven so Murasakibara was told to aim to have dinner ready by then. This was a great time to speak to the others before Akashi arrived. They were in the living room with a small coffee table with flowers on it, dark green sofas and a TV in the corner. The four of them had sat on the sofa while Kuroko was sat on the coffee table when he removed the flowers. Each of them had come home from work and still dressed in their uniforms. Kuroko had booked two days off to sort out the room so he was having a four day weekend. The others loathed him for it.

"As you know we have a new arrival which is why Ogiwara's rooms has under gone a transformation. We have child gates on the stairs because….."

"The new occupant is a baby!" Kise interrupted with a large smile.

"Baka!" Aomine said as he smacked Kise's head.

"Are we having a baby, Kurokocchi?" Kise asked as he leaned forwards with his hands on his knees.

"Err…I was just getting to that. Our new housemate has an eighteen month old daughter. I have agreed that they can stay here because he's been looking everywhere for a place to stay. I won't tell you the details because it's not my place to say but I will ask of you to be careful what you say and do. I hope that when Akashi is as work you'll look after his daughter. Bound with her and make her feel safe." Kuroko had informed.

"I think having a child around is a good thing." Kise said. "What do you think Midorimacchi?"

"Shut up." The doctor said. "As long as it doesn't bother me."

"Ne, you're so mean Mido-chin." Murasakibara said.

"Guys, please. Let them settle in, you'll get used to it." Kuroko said.

The sound of a car took his attention. Looking out of the window he spotted the black car coming up. He stood and walked over to the window. The others followed to see the car parking. "That's him." Kuroko said before moving over to the door as the others just watched from the window.

Akashi undid his seatbelt and turned round in the car to see his young daughter in the car seat. She was quiet but he could tell she was glad the journey was over. He smiled at her. She had black hair and red eyes. She was dressed in a lovely green dress and black cardigan. White socks and shoes. He got out of the car. He then shut the door, walked round the car and opened the back passenger seat.

"Here we are, Yuzuyu." He said as he bent down to unbuckle her seat strap. "This is our new home from on. While we're here you won't get scared by all those people from grandpa's mansion." He then picked her up and allowed her to sit on his arm. "You'll be a good girl for daddy ok." He smiled before he kissed her cheek. Yuzuyu was looking elsewhere but Akashi knew his daughter was curious and taking in her new surroundings. "Hey, you ok?" he asked her. Yuzuyu looked back at her father and giggled.

"Akashi-kun!" Kuroko called out as he walked over to them.

"Hey, Kuroko." Akashi said as he walked over to him. "This is Yuzuyu." He said when they stopped in front of each other.

Kuroko bent down to her and stroked his finger on her cheek. "Hello, my names Kuroko Testuya. What's yours?" he asked like he didn't know her name. All she did was giggle by his touch and then grabbed his finger to start playing with it.

"Is everything alright?" Akashi asked catching Kuroko's attention.

"Yes." Kuroko nodded. "The room is all sorted and everything ready. Dinner should be ready soon. Do you need help with your bags?" Kuroko asked as he pride his finger away from Akashi's daughter.

"Just a few things."

"Why don't you go in and settle your daughter down. We'll take care of your luggage."

Akashi nodded and handed him the keys to the car. Kuroko walked the two inside. Akashi took the time to look at the interior. It really did look like a mansion. The stairs were on the other end of the corridor and lead up before splitting left and right. The walls were green with white skirting boards. A wooden cabinet on the right with ornaments and flowers. A crystal chandelier was hung above the corridor. There was a room on the left halfway from the front door to the stairs. He didn't know what was in there but on the other side was the living. He walked over and into the room with Akashi. There he met the other four. A pilot, a doctor, a policeman and some sort of pastry chef. It looked as if they had just come straight home from work. He wasn't sure if they liked him or not. He felt Yuzuyu's head land on his shoulder. He looked to her and then back at them.

"Guy's this is Akashi-kun and Yuzuyu-kun. Please treat them with respect." Kuroko introduced.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you." Akashi said to them.

"Soo cute!" Kise couldn't hold in his excitement as rushed over to them. "She is so adorable." He fussed and Akashi sook a step back.

"Oi, don't scare them Baka!" Aomine shouted.

"You'll have to excuse this one." Midorima said as he walked over and literally picked Kise up by the collar. "Ignore him." He flicked him to one side. "I'm Midorima Shintaro. As you can see I'm a full qualified doctor. Should your daughter feel ill or has any concerns please consult me." He said.

"Thank you." Akashi nodded.

"Aomine Daiki and I will arrest you even when I'm off duty."

"How rude." Murasakibara said. "Mine-chin gets annoying about that. Ignore him, that's the best thing. If you're hungry I can bake you a cake."

"I'm Kise Ryouta, I'm a pilot I can get you discount holidays."

"I'll keep that in mind." Akashi wasn't sure what to think at this stage. But right now his daughter was tired and hungry. He just wanted to feed her and get her to bed.

"Aomine-kun, Kise-kun could you help me unpack the car. We won't eat until Akashi-kun's stuff is in." Kuroko said.

"Don't inconvenience yourself with me." Akashi said as he turned to the teal head.

"Its fine, Akashi-kun." He smiled. "Once your stuff is upstairs we can eat. I'll take no more than five minutes."

"Ok but could you leave Yuzuyu's bag and the high chair down here." Akashi said and Kuroko nodded. While the three collected the bags, Murasakibara went through another door while Midorima stayed in the room and sat on the sofa. Akashi walked over and sat his tired daughter on the sofa. He got on his knees and held her small hands. "Not long left. We'll get some food in you and the bed ok?" he said and earned a small nod from his daughter. She leaned over and Akashi moved closer to hug her small frame. "Alright darling." He said.

When Akashi's stuff was up in his room, he allowed Kuroko to hold Yuzuyu while he set up the high chair next to where he would be sitting at the wooden table. When it was set he gently took the sleepy child from him and placed her in the chair. By then dinner was coming out for them and each other of them took their seats. Whilst eating Akashi fed his daughter of small solids.

"So, where are you from?" Aomine thought it was best to make some conversation and get to know the guy.

"I live in Kyoto." Akashi answered as he put a small bit of food in his daughter's mouth.

"Kyoto's far from here. About four or five hours." Kise said.

"Yeah, I got tired of being over there and thought I could come live somewhere over here." Akashi answered.

"So where were you before you came here tonight?" Midorima asked.

"I stayed in a hotel with my child minder while I worked."

"Ne, where do you work?"

"A bar run by Nebuya. It's a nice place to work." Akashi answered Murasakibara.

"Why don't we wait until tomorrow for questions? I'm sure they're very tired." Kuroko said.

When dinner was finished, Kuroko showed Akashi to his room. He switched on the light and saw how beautiful the room looked. The interior and design was just amazing. He turned to Kuroko and thanked him.

"It's perfectly fine. Well, I'll let you settle down for the night. Are you working tomorrow?"

"Yes, I managed to get the time slot you suggested."

Kuroko smiled and nodded. "Goodnight Akashi-kun."

"Goodnight Kuroko."

When the door was closed Akashi walked over to the bed and laid his sleeping child down on the spare space of the bed. He opened Yuzuyu's pink backpack and pulled out her night top. He undressed her and changed her nappy while he was at it. Placed on her pink short sleeved top. He picked up her before walking over to the cot. There was a white sheet, Akashi pulled it back and placed Yuzuyu down. He placed the sheet halfway up her body. He stroked her cheek before leaving her to sleep. He placed the dirty nappy in the bin of his bathroom and then unpacked the bags quietly. When the bags were empty he put then in the draw of the wardrobe. Akashi dressed down to his boxer switched the light off and got into bed. The bed so soft that his body felt weightless. He relaxed into the bed and let sleep claim him.

"Bless him, he's young and has a child. What happened to the mother?" Kise asked.

They were all back in the living room.

"Ok, I'll tell you this one bit of information. Akashi-kun is intersex, he can reproduce." Kuroko answered.

"Oi Midorima, is that really true?" Aomine wanted to confirm.

"It is possible, I've had a few cases where they have reproduced but others can't. You never know if you are intersex until it happens. It's becoming common. For a single intersex parent he's brought that child up well. It's healthy, they both are." Midorima answered.

"Wow, you learn things new every day." Aomine said.

"Akashi is working tomorrow, whose off?" Kuroko asked.

It seemed like he was the only one home alone with the child.

* * *

 **It's been a while but I will be uploading new stories while trying to finish others, dont worry because the others are still being worked on and I will hope to finish them soon**

 **Plz review!**

 **Ok, I've updated the age if the girl but with the description that I have been criticized on, I always be descriptive on my first chapter I dont have to keep reminding the audience. I'm not being mean but I like describing things but looking back on it, it looks too much which i understand but it literally put this together last night. I know my grammer can be bad because i'm a fast writer. but sometimes my computer won't pick up the words quick enough when i type...my bad.**


End file.
